


Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being a Slythering muggleborn isn't easy, Gen, Jennie does not take kindly to being sent away from the Quidditch try-out, Jennie is out to ruin this mans whole year, especially since the First Wizarding War ended only five years ago, indirect revenge is the best revenge, vengeful twelve-year-olds are dangerous when they have access to money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Jennie gets turned away by the Slytherin Quidditch captain during try-outs for being a muggleborn, and decides to get revenge.





	Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

Mudblood.

Such a stupid word, as if blood could be filthy, but Jennie couldn't deny that hearing it cut her deep. Wiping angrily at her eyes, she trudged back up to the castle, scowling as she stumbled over the muddy path. Bloody ironic, that. But she hadn't survived a year of sneers, insulted and cursed homework to let herself break two weeks into her second year. She deserved to be at Hogwarts just as much as the rest of those elitist pure-bloods.

An hour later found her in the owlery, holding out a letter to a tawny owl.

“Take this to my mother, please. Our apartment is in Westminster, I put the address on the envelope. She should have a treat for you, if you're okay with frozen mice.” The grumpy bird suddenly looked a lot more excited for it's journey, fluffing its feathers and snatching the letter out of her hand. It took off without hesitation, and she watched it go until the cloudy day hid it from view.

Jennie spent the rest of the day doing homework in the library, relaxed under the watchful eye of Madam Pince. The formidable witch didn't tolerate any mischief in the library, and Jennie knew that nothing would happen to her work if she left it unattended to get another book. Eventually she packed up and left for the Great Hall to grab some lunch.

Munching on her honey-drizzled toast, Jennie smirked to herself as she imagined the chaos that would descend next week when her present arrived. Charlie Weasley wouldn't be able to stop himself from opening an obviously broom-shaped package, and Alexander would lose his mind once he realized the second-year now had a Nimbus 1700. The Gryffindor seeker was brilliant even when using one of the ancient school brooms, but he'd be unbeatable by anyone except the best school seekers with a Nimbus.

It would leave Alexander's with two options. Keep Greg on the team and lose out on the cup during his final year, or take her onto the team and have a chance with someone that could actually fly in a straight line and see further than twenty feet from their nose. Jennie wasn't sure if she was going to accept the apology she'd demand from him, or take her chances with whomever was going to be team captain next year. Either way she'd get her revenge, and the thought brought a grin to her face.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned indeed.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual revenge will happen in a second drabble.


End file.
